


not the good sort of sticky

by milkysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Stardew Valley, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Derek finds Stiles passed out in the mines.ORYes, the author does have a Stardew Valley addiction.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	not the good sort of sticky

**Author's Note:**

> 2021 is the year of writing for me and me alone.

The first thing Stiles noticed when he came to was how sticky he was. He was  _ very _ sticky - and not in a good way. His dark eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked down at his prone body; he was covered from head to toe in green goo. Yeah, those slimes had gotten him good this time. 

Grumbling to himself about how he was going to have to throw out  _ another _ pair of jeans, he nearly leapt through the cave ceiling when someone suddenly cleared their throat. Stiles scrambled unsteadily to his feet and pulled a small dagger from its sheath. His eyes darted around the cave but his useless human eyes were failing him. 

“Who’s there?” He asked, voice giving away his nerves. 

What if a monster had followed him back up in the elevator? Had he even taken the elevator at all? Stiles had no memory of leaving the deeper levels of the mine. Surely he’d remember escaping. And since when could a monster clear its throat?

“It’s me, you idiot.”

Stiles squinted. At least he was dealing with something capable of speech.

“Who’s me?”

‘Me’ gave a deep sigh, then two gold glowing iris’ lit up in the darkness like fireflies. “Derek Hale. The mayor’s son.”

Oh, that name rang a bell. Stiles tried his bed to straighten himself out while simultaneously shoving his dagger back into the sheath attached to his belt. He grimaced when a big glob of slime squelched between his fingers like… well… slime. 

“You smell gross,” Derek said and Stiles considered hitting him, before remembering that the Hale family were werewolves and beloved by the townsfolk. Meanwhile, Stiles had only moved to Beacon Hills two weeks ago and had already garnered a reputation as a trouble maker. Now, it seemed, he could add ‘damsel in distress’ to his growing resume. 

“I take you’re my rescuer.”

Footsteps drew closer and Stiles got a sudden whiff of cologne. Derek smelled like the ocean; like fresh air and sea breeze. Stiles smelled like slime. 

“It’s late,” Derek explained, “Your dad sent out a search party.” 

Guilt welled in Stiles’ stomach. He hoped he hadn’t worried his dad too badly. After feeling around on the floor for it, Stiles shouldered his backpack and headed towards the light at the mouth of the cave. Derek walked beside him, helping him over hidden rock piles and craters in the earth with a firm hand wrapped around Stiles’ elbow. 

“So, how did you find me?” He asked as they stepped out onto the moonlit mountain. He hadn’t been too far down, but with all the mine’s twist and turns, it must have taken Derek hours to locate him.

Derek’s brow was furrowed and his shoulders tense. He had one of the most closed-off faces Stiles had ever seen - and one of the most handsome. He rolled his seafoam eyes, “I followed your scent. Obviously.”

“My scent? But we’ve never met before. How could you know what I smell like?”

“Your dad let me go through your stuff in your room,” And boy, if that wasn’t embarrassing. Derek glanced sideways at him, then added, “You’re behind on your laundry.”

Oh, great. So not only had he been rescued like some helpless fairytale princess, his hygiene habits - or lack thereof - had also been exposed. He’d make sure to thank his dad for that last one later. 

With his cheeks burning hot, Stiles shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue hoodie. It wasn’t his favourite, but it was the only one clean. “Please tell me you didn’t, like, sniff my underwear or something. Because that would be all sorts of fucked up.”

Stiles didn’t get a verbal reply and was instead launched into the side of a nearby tree for his trouble. He caught back up with Derek just in time to see the werewolf try to wipe the smile from his face.

“I used your jacket. Your dad said it’s the one you wear most of the time.”

“Oh,” Said Stiles, hoping it hadn’t smelt too bad. At a loss for what else to say, he knocked Derek in the arm with his elbow. “So, you come here often?”

Derek ignored him the rest of the journey home. 

The Sheriff’s lecture about safety and staying away from the mines and at least taking something to keep his strength up with him if he was still stupid enough to go adventuring on his own lasted more than half an hour. When Stiles finally managed to crawl his way to his room, he was bone tired and aching all over. 

He was just about to strip down and climb into bed when he spared a glance towards his hamper. Inside, his red hoodie was notably missing. 

A soft smile touched his lips and he curled up in his bed, content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls feel free to tell me who your go-to spouse is in Stardew Valley. Mine's Leah or Maru!


End file.
